


Winter's Tale

by Callie_Stephanides



Series: Weihnachtskalender [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, Missing Scene, Slice of Life, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-04 21:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5349383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(...) Lo vede, come allora, imbottirsi le scarpe di carta.<br/>
Imbottirgli il cuore di orgoglio.<br/>Non può buttarlo via: sarebbe quasi pisciare sulla neve fresca (...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Little Poland

Steve Rogers, Bucky © Marvel Comics, Marvel Studios, Paramount Pictures.  
Questa fanfiction è il tributo di una fan e non rivendica alcun diritto sull’opera citata, né persegue finalità lucrative. Non si ritiene infranto alcun copyright o altro diritto depositato.  
L’intreccio rappresenta copyright dell’autrice, salvo quanto espressamente indicato.

*

 _Lottare è un gioco,_  
 _vivere è un gioco, morire è un gioco;_  
 _profitti e perdite non sono che distinzioni passeggere,_  
 _ma il gioco pretende tutte le nostre forze,_  
 _e la sorte accetta, come posta, unicamente i nostri cuori._  
― Marguerite Yourcenar, _Pellegrina e straniera_

 _Little Poland_ sa di cavolo e pierogi stufati. L’odore impregna l’aria trasparente di dicembre, accarezza la pelle e sale al cielo, quasi fosse un palloncino già sgonfio. Mattonati anneriti, bidoni sfondati, ratti incrudeliti da frattaglie facili: il passato parla per un presente muto. Il futuro tace come la sua memoria di buchi neri.  
Schiaffeggiato dal vento, un foglio di giornale s’incolla alla punta degli anfibi. Potrebbe calciarlo via – dovrebbe, anzi – ma quegli occhi lo incatenano a un fantasma.  
Lo vede, come allora, imbottirsi le scarpe di carta.  
Imbottirgli il cuore di orgoglio.  
Non può buttarlo via: sarebbe quasi pisciare sulla neve fresca.


	2. Stasera i sogni son permessi

_Nocoj so dovoljene sanje, jutri je nov dan._  
Stasera i sogni sono permessi, domani è un altro giorno.  
― Milan Kučan

Il gusto l’ha lasciato a Vukovar, tra i fiori porpora di una primavera orfana di polline e uccelli.   
Una primavera novembrina, malata di guerra.  
Non ricorda il giorno, né l’ora. L’orizzonte era il buco nero della canna: lo riempivi di noia, in attesa di un ordine già dato.  
Una palla per ogni capo. Per ogni pezzo di carne _inutile_.  
La ragazza aveva la testa calva, le braccia piene di vene vermiformi. _Nocoj so dovoljene sanje. Jutri je nov dan_ , bisbigliava – la canna già sulla nuca, a mordere la pelle nuda.  
È esplosa come una rosa a maggio, rossa sulla lingua e per sempre.  
Rossa come la glasura di un Santa Klaus che non sa di niente, se non rimpianto.


	3. Bianco

_A lie has many colours,_  
 _while white is the only_  
 _faithful colour of truth._  
― Munia Khan

Le gambe anticipano la memoria, un passo dopo l’altro.  
Un barbaglio dopo l’altro.  
_Bianco_ \- e cade una neve tanto fitta da cucirti addosso un sudario.  
_Bianco_ \- prima cartolina dal fronte.  
_Bianco_ \- lui non c’è ed è un sollievo, perché ora sai che tornerai.  
  
_Che fai, Barnes? Scrivi alla fidanzatina?_  
  
_Bianco_ \- dicono sia il colore del Natale, ma in guerra, di colori, quali incontri? L’Europa è rossa e nera. Di candido resta il deserto di un’alba in guardia.  
  
_No, a mio fratello_.  
  
Un fiocco di neve gli porta la risposta che non aveva allora. Poi si posa.


	4. Rendez-vous

_Les rendez-vous avec notre passé_  
_sont les seuls auxquels on peut se_  
_rendre sans risque d’attendre_.  
― François-Marie Banier

Lo segue silenziosa fra festoni e lustrini – un’ombra, sorella nel libro infame della Storia.  
Dovrebbe ammazzarlo, perché tanto il Governo si aspetta dalla Vedova Nera – lei, sangue slavo, ghiaccio bollente. Lei, salvata perché la palla fatale toccasse a qualcun altro.  
Lei, svezzata dalla stessa menzogna. Dalla parte sbagliata.  
  
_Non prendertela, Capitano: io caccio da sola_ , ha detto.  
  
Una balla penosa, ma a chi potrebbe raccontare la verità di un’orfana senza Natale, davanti agli occhi tristi del soldato d’inverno?  
Rossa, la stella su quel braccio era quasi bella.  
Rossa è la bocca che ne sussurra ora il nome.  
_Bucky_.


	5. Memorie di grafite

_Touch has a memory._  
― John Keats

La bellezza di New York sta nei contrasti.  
Te ne accorgi d’inverno, quando contro il cielo bianco passeri tardivi schizzano traiettorie sfumate d’inchiostro.  
Seduto su una panchina – una sciarpa rossa come le foglie di certi alberi che l’autunno fa sanguinare – Steve sospira noia e vapor d’acqua, sfogliando con cura il proprio album.  
Ogni volto è un fiore strappato all’inverno. Ogni schizzo è un ricordo amarissimo, perché non c’è curva, bozza, sgorbio che non replichi gli occhi e il sorriso di un fratello perduto.  
_Dove sarà?_ domanda a se stesso, ma conosce già la risposta: è in lui. _Sempre_.


	6. Mio

_It’s so much darker when a light  
goes out than it would have been  
if it had never shone._  
― John Steinbeck, _The winter of our discontent_

Davanti alla vetrina illuminata, i bambini se ne stanno allineati come sagome del tirassegno.  
Qualcuno piagnucola la sillaba preferita dai dittatori – _mio_ , _mio_.  
Altri gli concedono l’illusione d’esistere con un’occhiata obliqua.  
Sembra troppo giovane per essere un padre, troppo povero per la bulimia ingorda del Natale.  
_Lo sono sempre stato_ , pensa.  
Quando gli uomini cadevano dai palazzi di Wall Street assieme alla neve.  
Quando il gelo copriva le dita di piaghe e un po’ di calore si pagava col nero delle unghie.  
Quando _qualcuno_ , al suo fianco, riempiva l’aria di fantasmi e ora, assente, soffia nel cuore il rimpianto.


	7. Una candela

_When the sun has set, no candle can replace it._  
― George R.R. Martin

È una chiesa da niente, di quelle che ospitano qualcuno solo se muore un povero diavolo abbastanza amato da meritare una lacrima.  
Sulla destra dell’altare, sta un Gesù Bambino sbreccato – le braccia paffute protese oltre la mangiatoia.  
Bucky lo guarda e si chiede se sia poi vero che Dio è nato un giorno qualunque di duemila anni fa; venuto al mondo, sì, Lui immacolato e perfetto, per salvare un branco di pecore egoiste.  
O chi ha da raccontare una Bibbia di morti.  
_È più facile non credere a niente_ , pensa.  
Una candela, in fondo, non basta a illuminare la notte.


	8. Una preghiera

_This is where it all begins._  
 _Everything starts here, today._  
― David Nicholls, _One Day_

Dicono d’averlo visto in chiesa, ma nessuno è sicuro di nulla.  
Cade la prima neve – un bianco che pare una brutta pagina strappata.   
La loro si è smarrita da tanto tempo, ormai, che pensarlo è vertigine e rabbia. Eppure spera.  
Il Bambino lo guarda con occhi di vetro. Quelli di Bucky, invece, erano vivi persino se pieni di niente. Era una macchina, è tornato carne. Potrebbe dire ch’è stato merito suo, ma forse era solo destino.  
Perdersi, trovarsi: capita ogni giorno.  
E ogni giorno devi trovare una scusa per muoverti nella direzione giusta.  
Steve congiunge le mani, dunque. E prega.


	9. Begin again

_That’s the ideal meeting: once upon a time,_  
 _only once, unexpectedly, then never again._  
― Helen Oyeyemi

Lui non ricorda. La memoria di lei, invece, è una cicatrice che prude.  
Lui le ha sorriso, un Natale – eoni fa, probabilmente, sapeva ancora farlo.  
L’ha guardata combattere, aprire la gola di una compagna senza un tremito. Occhi da tigre in occhi da lupo: _i predatori si riconoscono sempre_ , ha riso l’istruttore.  
Natasha ha allontanato la frangia dal viso, spudorata come le bestie giovani.  
_Una macchina da guerra non dovrebbe avere quelle labbra_ , si è detta.  
Lui le ha sparato, sette anni dopo.  
Nei suoi occhi non c’era sorpresa, né rispetto. Non era invecchiato di un’ora, eppure morto mille volte.


	10. Un giro di bionda

_Beer’s intellectual. What a shame so many idiots drink it._  
― Ray Bradbury, _The October Country_

Sam dice: ‘ _dobbiamo sbronzarci sul serio_ ’ e offre il primo giro di birra.  
Il locale è un posticino grazioso, illuminato bene, di quelli che restituiscono l’America alla sua natura più autentica: l’imitazione bastarda di una patria perduta.  
Festoni di agrifoglio di plastica ingentiliscono la povertà degli arredi da poco prezzo. Due poliziotti obesi discutono della pensione e dell’assassino più ricercato d’America.  
_Lo prenderemo._  
 _Sì, sicuro._  
 _Gli imbottiamo il culo di piombo, a Braccio di Ferro. Vediamo quanto dura._  
La bionda sembra piscio caldo, eppure beve.  
Non sarebbe comunque un calice più amaro di quelli che gli tocca sorbire ogni giorno.


	11. Natale da topi

_Entre pauvres gens, faut bien qu’on s’aide._  
 _C’est les grands qui font la guerre._  
― Guy de Maupassant

 _Questo posto è occupato_ , ha detto un relitto di forse trent’anni, gli occhi cerchiati di rosso e alito da fogna. Un povero Cristo, fatto e smorto.  
Bucky solleva il viso, ma dubita che l’altro possa leggervi granché, velato com’è da capelli troppo lunghi, unti, ormai, come alghe di fiume.  
Non importa: ha bisogno di fermarsi, respirare. Spegnersi.  
_Come non detto, amico_ , sbuffa il barbone, lasciandogli mezzo cartone bruciacchiato.  
A meno di un isolato dalla grata, New York guarda indifferente l’abete più bello del mondo.  
Di calore, per chi ne cerca, restano gli sbuffi polverosi della metropolitana.  
Un Natale da topi.  
 


	12. Biancaneve racconta

_The one you love and the one who loves_  
 _you are never, ever the same person._  
― Chuck Palahniuk

Steve le ha dato appuntamento in una caffetteria del centro, a due passi dalla stazione centrale.  
Odore di cioccolato, nell’aria – e zucchero. E freddo.  
Si è specchiata in una vetrina invasa da porcellane bianco-rosse. Gli stessi colori stampati addosso; negli occhi, la malinconia slava che non le ha mai concesso di trattenere l’amore.  
Non Clint. Non Bruce. Non un soldato-nemico che sa tutto di lei, eppure ha dimenticato.  
“Novità?” chiede Rogers.  
Natasha piega con cura il cappotto. Spiega in punta di labbra i ricordi.  
“Una volta era roba _nostra_ ,” dice.  
E sulla tovaglia immacolata incide una stella che conoscono entrambi.


	13. Mai chiesto. Mai capito

_The greatest gift you can give is just being present_  
― Rasheed Ogunlaru

La notte del tredici dicembre, le ragazze del coro scioglievano i capelli lungo le spalle e cantavano, ammantate di luce, sotto corone di vischio.   
Sembravano tutte belle, tutte perfette, angeli in prestito alla miseria del gelo newyorkese.  
Gli orfani le guardavano da lontano, gli occhi affamati con cui spiavano _tutto_ – vetrine lucenti e tavole imbandite e squisitezze francesi dai nomi impronunciabili.  
Solo uno di loro le ammirava con uno sguardo diverso e ne preservava lo splendore sulla carta.  
“Non vorresti un bacio, Steve?”  
“Ho già tutto quello che serve.”  
_Ero io?_  
Sembra troppo tardi per chiederlo. Probabilmente lo è davvero.


	14. La prima pagina

_The beginning is always today._  
― Mary Shelley

La vecchia palestra è diventata un locale alla moda e tiene a ricordartelo in ogni dettaglio: spazi razionali, illuminazione prepotente, clientela scelta, ovunque odore di plastica e acciaio.   
Una scultura di vetro, plexiglass, polimeri trasparenti pretende di riprodurre la magia di un abete e delle sue candele.  
_La poesia non va più di moda_ , pensa Steve. Non la poesia, non il passato.   
Chi parla dei bei tempi andati, non ne ha autentica memoria, o conserverebbe persino la polvere dei luoghi in cui la Storia è nata e ha imparato ad alzare i pugni per difendersi, non più per essere difesa. 


	15. Sconosciuto

_Changing is what people do when they have no options left._  
― Holly Black

La spalla non gli dà tregua, così il cuore. Ha vissuto nel tempo fermo di un gelo artificiale, acceso-spento come il motore di una vecchia, affidabile macchina. Eppure la pelle sta recuperando ricordi e urla attraverso un corpo che conosce – riconosce – appena.  
C’era una volta un ragazzetto spaccone del Bronx. Uno che arrotolava le maniche in inverno, perché ogni palata di neve ne gonfiava i bicipiti.  
C’era una volta un pugile dilettante, che sapeva pestare duro. Che affrontava, anzi, la vita sempre in guardia.  
E c’era un amico, forse un fratello.  
C’era, però: e non sa come restituirlo al presente. 


	16. Lo spirito del Natale

_Always winter but never Christmas._  
― C.S. Lewis

“A volte mi manca, sai?”  
Il sole è un’asola opaca. Del tramonto resta appena una bava scolorita, che cola via tra cielo e mare.  
_Ecco qualcosa che non è mai cambiato_ , pensa Steve. _Qualcosa che il tempo non scalfisce e non sfigura_.  
Sam respira l’aria salsa della baia e annuisce senza porre domande – eppure ne avrebbe il diritto: sono amici e quando la Storia collasserà di nuovo dovranno volare insieme, se vogliono sperare di vincere.  
“Il Natale è la festa delle assenze,” mormora. “Non hai mai il regalo che vorresti e non c’è mai chi vorresti sotto il tuo albero.” 


	17. Photograph

_Today everything exists to end in a photograph._  
― Susan Sontag

“Prima che provi a spararmi addosso, ti avverto: sono migliorata e non devo più preoccuparmi del bikini. _Qualcuno_ ha già provveduto a guarirmi dalla vanità.”  
Non reagisce; se ne sta, piuttosto, tra la neve come una statua: immobile e privo di espressione, sembra quasi più pericoloso d’allora.  
Natasha avanza di un passo. Bucky respira così piano che il vapor d’acqua ne vela appena le labbra.  
“Una volta hai corretto la mia posizione di tiro. Un’altra, mi hai fatto capire non fossi migliorata granché.”  
Sono parole. I suoi occhi opachi ricordano un deserto. Poi, a sorpresa, tre sillabe nel buio.  
_Natalia_. 


	18. Quel Natale a Cotonou

_The greatest thrill is not to kill but to let live._  
― James Oliver Curwood

Ricorda una bambina, pelle di miele e occhi da cerva – tra le braccia stringeva una renna dal naso rosso.  
“Si chiama Rudy e questa notte aiuterà Babbo Natale a portare i regali in tutto il mondo.”  
A Cotonou* brillava, azzurro, il cielo sgombro dell’estate – radi fiocchi di nuvola, spazzati dal vento caldo di un dicembre africano.  
A Cotonou nessuno pensava alla morte, invidiando la sua pelle bianca, gli occhi da lupo: solo una bambina con l’illusione del Natale tra le braccia e la curiosità impudente dei cuccioli.  
“Adila, non disturbare il signore.”  
_Signore_ : avrebbe riso, se ne fosse stato capace.  
  
**Nota:** (*) Il 25 dicembre 2003, un Boeing 727 precipitò subito dopo il decollo dall’aeroporto di Cotonou (Benin). Morirono 113 passeggeri, per lo più cittadini libanesi. 


	19. Umano. Ancora

_By heaven, I'll make a ghost of him that lets me._  
― William Shakespeare, _Hamlet_

“Mettiti comodo,” ha detto, senza mai oltrepassare l’invisibile trincea che ha scavato tra loro – per _proteggersi_? Per _difenderlo_? Per non perderlo di nuovo?  
La verità è che non si aspettava la seguisse, come le è difficile arrendersi al miracolo di quel nome strappato alle nebbie del tempo – un nome che non usa quasi più, se non per nascondersi nella pelle di un’altra donna.  
Bucky si guarda intorno, ma l’espressione non tradisce alcuno stupore. Il freddo l’ha protetto e danneggiato insieme. _Sterilizzato_ , pensa Natasha, poi si accorge di come fissa la neve, oltre la finestra.  
Un bambino il giorno di Natale. 


	20. Small talk

_May it be a light to you in dark places,_  
 _when all other lights go out._  
― J.R.R. Tolkien, _The Fellowship of the Ring_

“Perché sono qui?”  
“Perché ti ho seguito e ti ho trovato.”  
“Non capisco.”  
“Non sei il solo.”  
“Io sono un soldato dell’Hydra.”  
“L’Hydra non esiste più. È passato.”  
“Ma il tuo governo mi cerca.”  
“Io non sono il governo. Steve non è il governo.”  
“Io non appartengo, né so chi sono.”  
“È un problema comune, di questi tempi. A quelli come noi, poi, capita di continuo. Ricordi?”  
“Se ricordassi, non sarei ciò che vedi.”  
“Un ricercato? Un criminale di guerra? Una leggenda?”  
“Un’arma.”  
“Steve userebbe altre parole.”  
“E quali?”  
“Ti chiamerebbe ‘dono’, per esempio. Un inatteso, inevitabile miracolo di Natale.”


	21. Il fantasma del Natale passato

_I will honor Christmas in my heart, and try to keep it all the year._  
― Charles Dickens

“Mia nonna ci teneva, sai?”  
Sam smantella la crostata con metodo, un boccone alla volta. Ne aggredisce il bordo, poi la polpa morbida; ogni gesto tradisce un desiderio che ricorda appena.  
Un tempo non avrebbe quasi osato immaginare quel tepore – e quel gusto.  
Un tempo si accontentava degli avanzi delle feste cui non sarebbe mai stato invitato.  
“Aveva vissuto la crisi del Ventinove e a Natale pretendeva d’imbottirci più del tacchino.”  
Steve pensa ai giorni della strada, al sorriso impudente con cui Bucky sfilava il pane dalla borsa dell’uno, un tortino dal banchetto dell’altro.  
Natali da fame, eppure mai affamati. 


	22. Stella cometa

_You are damaged and broken and unhinged._  
 _But so are shooting stars and comets._  
― Nikita Gill

Natasha gli ha raccontato una storia cui non appartiene, perché il tempo che divorava l’umanità di Bucky si è chiuso sulla sua pelle in fondo al mare – una bara di ghiaccio e di pace.  
La Romanoff gli ha detto dell’ombra che copriva di sangue anche il Natale; del braccio armato al soldo dei nuovi Erode.  
E gli ha riferito dell’ammirazione di una bambina che non poteva essere tale.  
Non gli ha spiegato, invece, le ragioni di un silenzio tanto lungo, né Steve si è concesso inutili ‘ _perché_ ’. Sa: e segue ora la pista di faticose ammissioni quasi fosse una cometa.


	23. Indimenticabile

_There is no future for me, just the past steadily accumulating._  
― Haruki Murakami

Il primo Natale insieme era stato povero e silenzioso. Ancora soffiava la tramontana del lutto: impossibile – davvero – spendere parole che non paressero già usate. Per quelli come loro, del resto, la disperazione era sempre uno straccio di seconda, forse terza mano.  
“Una casa ce l’hai, _Stewie_.”  
Gli aveva detto questo?  
Non ricorda bene, se non l’impaccio di poche sillabe.  
A quei tempi, Steve era uno spaventapasseri rachitico, eppure mai una lacrima, mai un singhiozzo. Teneva stretto il coraggio nelle ossa e ti guardava dritto in faccia, con la spavalderia degli eroi.  
Quella, in fondo, che gli ha permesso di ritrovarlo. 


	24. Destino

_It is not in the stars to hold our destiny but in ourselves._  
― William Shakespeare

In controluce, gli addobbi della strada ne dipingono la pelle di rosso, di azzurro, di giallo. Negli occhi chiari si riverbera lo scintillio di un abete domestico. Lontana, un’eco di cori.  
È lì, Bucky, ed è quasi non ci fosse – una presenza-assenza dolorosa, tuttavia necessaria.  
“Vi lascio soli,” dice Natasha, sebbene qualcosa di lei resti comunque – una scia di profumo, la complicità di uno sguardo.  
“Ti ho cercato,” mormora Steve. Poi un passo e un passo ancora, incontro al capo di un filo chiamato ‘destino’.  
“Mi hai trovato.”  
L’unica mano che gli resta è calda come in ogni suo ricordo. 


End file.
